Don't Let Go
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy and Spike are best friends that become something more. They practically do everything together. What would happen if they suddenly had to separate? Spike isn't willing to let her go. Major Spuffy!
1. Chapter 1

This is a short AU story that I thought of. It would pretty much be my shortest one, only about five chapters long. I finally decided to put it in here. I wasn't supposed to do much with this when I started. It's just a fluffy story with a little bit of drama on the side. I actually really like how this one came out and I hope you guys would like it, too. I've been feeling a little down lately about my writing and other stuff, so reviews would really be appreciated. Happy 4th of July!

**Chapter 1**

Buffy Summers woke up and quickly got out of bed. She made her way over to the closet and changed her clothes. She gazed into the mirror and felt pleased with her appearance. She then ran downstairs and into the kitchen. She passed her mother and headed to the back door.

"Bye, Mom! I'll be back later!" she called.

Joyce Summers stopped her before she could leave the house. "Where are you going?"

Buffy turned around to answer her. "It's Saturday morning, I'm going next door."

Joyce rolled her eyes. "Buffy, you know he doesn't like to be woken up this early."

A big smile formed on Buffy's face. "That's the whole point." She kissed her mother's cheek, then opened the door and ran out of the house.

Joyce just shook her head and went back to making breakfast.

* * *

Buffy made her way to the house next door and glanced up at his bedroom window. She smiled and started to climb the tree that was outside the window. She got to the top and pushed the windowpane open. It was never locked, after all. She jumped inside and looked around the dark room. 

"Will, are you here?" She searched every inch of the room and couldn't find him anywhere. She was starting to get frustrated. "Where are you hiding, loser?" She was about to make her way back out the window, when a pair of strong arms grabbed her around the waist. She squealed and turned around, slapping his chest lightly. "You scared me half to death!"

He only gave her his trademark smirk. "That's what you get for trying to sneak in here to wake me. I made sure to get up earlier," he said and released his hold on her.

Buffy pouted. "That was really mean."

He only shrugged and pressed a quick kiss to her pouty lips. "I never said I was a nice bloke," he replied, plopping back down on his unmade bed.

Buffy rolled her eyes and got to the real reason of why she was there. "We need to talk about the Prom, Spike. I think you've avoided the subject long enough. You need to hurry up and rent a tux because I'm so not going with you wearing your duster."

Spike groaned and buried his head in the pillow. He knew she meant business when she used his nickname. He removed the pillow and looked up at her. "Do we really have to go to this bloody thing? You know I don't care for school activities, especially not dances."

She wasn't about to let it go and joined him on the bed. "Yes, we have to go. This is a Prom and they tend to be important to me."

"I get that, but it's only the Junior Prom. I'll make a big deal for it when we're seniors."

Buffy glared at him. "You see this look on my face, Spike? This is my resolve face and you know what that means. I am going to this Prom and you're the boyfriend, which means that you're going with me." She grinned when she thought of her secret weapon. "But if you're not interested, I could always ask Riley. I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking me."

Spike instantly shot up. "You are not going with Finn. I'll bloody kill him if he goes anywhere near you. It took you months to finally dump the bloke and realize you had feelings for me. We're going together and that's final."

She smiled and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Okay, if you insist."

He growled and threw himself back down on the bed. "Bloody hell, I hate when you do that to me. You can't always play the Finn card, Summers. It's just not bloody fair."

Buffy rested her head against his chest. "I'm sorry, William. I know how much you hate dances, but it really means a lot to me."

Spike sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Then we'll go and make a good memory of it. I love you, Buffy. I want you to experience everything that you can. I know how important this is to you. I'm just being a wanker."

She raised her head to look at him. "I love you, too," she replied and touched her lips to his.

Spike returned the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Buffy pulled away when breathing became an issue. "I should go before…" she was cut off when the door opened. "Your dad walks in," she finished.

"Hello, Buffy. I didn't realize you were here already. Breakfast is prepared, William. You're welcome to stay as well," he said the last part to Buffy, then left the room.

"That's okay, Giles! My mom made pancakes!" she yelled after his retreating back. She then turned her gaze on Spike. "It's really weird that he doesn't mind me being in your room. My mom doesn't even care. She would freak if I had any other guy in my room."

He grabbed her tighter. "You better not have."

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, I'm just surprised that our parents don't care."

"They do care, love. It's just us, so there's nothing for them to worry about. We've been sleeping in the same bed since the first grade."

Buffy nodded. "I know that, but we're not little kids anymore. We could have been in here having sex for a year now and they wouldn't have even noticed."

Spike laughed and shook his head. "We haven't even been dating for a year yet, but I don't mind you thinking about having sex with me back then," he told her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

She blushed. "I didn't mean anything by it. You know I'm not ready for that."

He nodded in understanding. "I know you're not, Buffy. I wouldn't want to rush anything with you. I'm fine taking things slow."

Buffy sighed in relief. That was the main reason of why things didn't work out between her and Riley. He couldn't handle the fact that she wouldn't sleep with him. She was a virgin and wanted her first time to be special. She didn't see that with Riley, but she knew that Spike was going to be her first. Her only if she had anything to say about it. She practically grew up with him and there was no one that she trusted more. She still couldn't believe how things have changed between them, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy entered her house, with a smile on her face. She found her parents in the kitchen and placed a kiss on her father's cheek.

"Morning, Daddy," she said.

He smiled in return. "Were you over there bothering that boy again?"

Buffy shrugged. "I would never do that. Besides, William was already awake. He really knows how to spoil my fun," she replied with a pout.

Joyce looked at Hank, then focused on her daughter. She knew it was time. "Honey, there's something your father and I need to talk to you about."

Buffy's smile faded at her mother's serious tone. "What's up?" she wondered.

Hank decided to be the one to tell her, knowing that nothing would be the same again.

* * *

Buffy's mood drastically changed from happy to distress over the weekend. She walked into school on Monday morning and headed to her locker. She was about to put her books inside, but someone came up behind her and lifted her off of the ground. She squealed in surprise. 

"Will, put me down!" she exclaimed through her laughter.

Spike did as he was told and planted a hard kiss on her mouth once he put her back on the floor. "Sorry, got carried away."

"You always get carried away. Do you have to greet me like that every morning?"

He shrugged and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear. "I just get excited when I see you. I haven't seen you since Saturday when you rudely snuck into my room. I think that's the longest we've ever been apart. Don't do it again," he told her firmly.

Buffy looked away from his gaze.

Spike tilted his head to study her, concerned by her reaction. "You okay, love?"

She only nodded and kept her head down.

He wouldn't have that and raised her chin with his finger, so she was once again looking at him. "What's wrong?"

Buffy just shook her head and forced a smile on her face. "It's nothing," she replied.

Spike wasn't easily convinced. "I've known you forever, Buffy. I think I would know if something was bothering you. Is it Finn? Did he do something to you? If he did, I'll kick his sorry…"

Buffy cut him off by placing her hand over his mouth. "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk way too much?" She removed her hand and took a deep breath. "It has nothing to do with Riley. We have to get to class, Spike. I'll tell you about it later." She tried to walk away, but he grabbed her hand.

"You're not dying, are you?"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You always have to make everything seem so dramatic. Let's get to class, Blondie Bear." She laughed at the growl that escaped from his throat.

"I bloody hate it when you call me that."

* * *

"And they're at it again. Do these two ever come up for air?" 

Willow smiled as she stared at the two blonde's across from her, then addressed Xander when he spoke. "I think it's cute that they can't keep their hands off of each other. You know how hard it was for Spike to be secretly in love with Buffy and have to watch her with her other boyfriends. I'm so happy they're finally together."

Xander nodded. "Yeah, all happy for the Buffster and bleach boy, but why do they always have to broadcast their make out sessions at lunch? There are other people around."

Willow shrugged. "I don't think it really matters. Everyone in school pretty much already knows they're a hot couple."

"That may be so, but I would like to be able to eat my food and not worry about Buffy gagging on his tongue."

Spike finally pulled his lips away to glare at Xander. "Did you think that just because I was busy snogging my girl that I wouldn't hear you? You're just jealous because you're not getting any, Harris."

"Hey, I take offense to that. I get plenty, just not at the moment."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Right, you're a real Romeo. We'll be going somewhere more private. Catch you later, Red," he said to Willow, then pulled Buffy up and out of the cafeteria.

She finally spoke once they were in the deserted hallway. "Why do you have to tease him all the time? We know that you love Xander. I'm even sometimes jealous of the two of you."

Spike grinned. "Yes, but he knows I see other people. Xander's my best mate, it's what we do. He doesn't take any of it personally. Now, where were we?" he said and attacked her mouth once again. He broke away after a moment and trailed his lips down her smooth neck.

Buffy moaned when she felt his tongue caress her skin.

"Bloody hell, I can't stop touching you. Nothing has ever felt this good before," he whispered in her ear.

Buffy nodded in agreement, but was finding it hard to form any words. She dreaded the news that she still had to tell him, but right now, everything was perfect.

* * *

"All right, I got my tux for the sodding Prom. It will all be worth it when I see you in your dress," he told her with a smirk. 

They were sitting on his bed and trying to get some studying done, but Buffy couldn't seem to focus on anything.

"Hello, earth to Summers. Are you in there?"

She finally looked away from her books at his question. "Sorry, did you say something?"

"You didn't hear a word I said? I've been talking nonstop for the last five minutes. Do you think I just like the sound of my voice or something?"

She was about to respond, but he held a finger up.

"Don't answer that."

Buffy sighed and closed her book. "What were you talking about?"

"I was going on about getting a tux for the dance. I figured you would be happy and smothering me with kisses right now."

For a moment, Buffy actually forgot about the Prom. She took a deep breath. "Actually, I changed my mind about that. I don't really want to go. It's just a stupid dance, anyway."

Spike was clearly not expecting that. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm being serious here. It's just not important to me anymore."

"You were all thrilled about it a few days ago. I refuse to believe that you could have changed your mind this fast. What's going on?"

Buffy shrugged and glanced down at the black covers on his bed. "Nothing," she mumbled.

Spike had about enough at this point. She was hiding something and he was going to find out what it was. "All right, that does it." He got off of his bed and moved over to the door, locking it and doing the same with the window. He then turned back to her. "This is how it's going to be. You are not to leave this room until you tell me what has been bothering you. I mean it, Buffy. I'm all for holding you hostage. You know, that could actually be exciting," he finished with a grin.

Buffy glared at him. "You can't keep me here against my will, Spike."

"Oh, I think I can. You're not going anywhere, baby. Not until you decide to talk to me."

She stood up and marched over to him. "My parents know I'm here. I'll just scream and Giles will let me out."

Spike laughed. "If you scream, he'll just think we're in here having sex and leave us alone. There's no way around it, love. Just tell me what's wrong. You always used to be able to tell me anything."

Buffy just turned around and headed for the window. She tried to get it open, but Spike was right behind her.

He grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, surprised to see that her eyes were wet.

Buffy lost what little control she had left and burst into tears.

Spike wrapped his arms around her, feeling even more worried.

She clutched at him and never wanted to let go.

"Buffy, you're really starting to scare me now. Please, tell me what happened."

She pulled away to look up at him, knowing that it was time to tell him the truth. "My dad got transferred to New York. We're moving in a few weeks."

And with those words said, Spike's entire world collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Spike, please say something. I'm not used to you being so quiet." Buffy said to break the silence. He just stood there for the last few minutes and has yet to say anything. She was really starting to get worried.

He finally shook his head and came back to reality. "No, you can't be moving. Okay, we have big plans in the next few years and that would just ruin everything. It's crazy for them to think about moving you in your junior year of high school. Your whole life is here. What's in New York? You've never been out of California. You don't know anyone there. So, this can't happen. I won't let it happen."

Buffy noticed the tears in his eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Spike held her tighter and buried his face in her neck. "You can't leave me," he whispered. "I'm nothing without you, baby."

Buffy pulled away to look at him. "That's not true, Will. You would have been fine without me."

He shook his head. "There has to be another way around this. You should talk to your parents about it; make them see that this isn't the right thing to do."

"I already talked with them after my dad told me. He's getting transferred and there's nothing that we can do. You know how important his work is. I could never ask him to give that up. I know this sucks now, but maybe it won't be so bad. I would only need to be there until I turn eighteen, then I'll come back to you. We can still keep in touch. You can come and visit me. I know you always wanted to see New York. We can call and write everyday. Nothing has to change."

Spike took a step away from her. He knew that what she said made sense, but it still would never be the same. "It will all change, Buffy. We won't live next door to each other anymore. Who am I going to see now when I look out my window? I couldn't bear the thought of you being so far away from me. You know long distance relationships almost never work out."

She took his hand in hers. "We can make it work. It would only be for about two years. We'll still do everything that we planned after high school. We'll go to college together and get married right after that. We'll have the house with the white, picket fence and the 2.5 kids. Maybe even a dog or a cat. See, everything will still happen."

Spike took in everything she said, but he was still worried. "What if two years is too long? New York will probably have a lot of temptation. What if you meet someone else and forget about me?"

Buffy shook her head. "That could never happen. I love you and that will never change. You've been with me for as long as I can remember, Will. I could never want anyone else. What we have is forever. No matter what happens, we'll always find a way back to each other."

He shed a few more tears and held her tight against him, kissing the top of her head. "I love you so much, Buffy. I don't know what I would do without you."

Buffy cried more tears of her own. She just held him and whispered soothing words into his ear, hoping that they would be able to get through this.

* * *

Buffy and Spike were sitting on his bed two weeks later. She would be leaving in another week and they wanted to spend all of their remaining time together. 

She already told the news to her friends. They took it hard, but were willing to accept it. They wanted to throw a going away party for her, but Buffy figured that would just make her feel even more depressed.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he said suddenly.

Buffy just stared at him and stayed silent, knowing that he had something to get off of his chest.

He took her silence as his cue to continue. "I knew from that first moment that I loved you."

Buffy smiled. "You were only six."

Spike smiled in return and continued his story. "I may have been young, but I still know what I was feeling. I remember it was the first day that we moved here. I didn't want to leave London, so I was sulking and staring out of the window. That was when I saw your mum pull up to the house next to ours. You came out of the car wearing a blue dress and your hair up in pigtails. I was mesmerized right there. My mum caught me staring and wanted to know what had my attention. I pointed to you and asked her if you were an angel. She smiled and told me that you were just a very pretty, little girl. She took me to meet you later that night, and well, the rest is history."

Buffy gazed at him in shock, tears forming in her eyes. "You never told me that."

He shrugged. "I didn't want to sound like an even bigger ponce."

Buffy rested her head against his shoulder. "I can't believe you remembered all of that."

Spike ran his fingers through her hair. "I remember everything about our time together. I've loved you my whole life, Buffy. I honestly don't remember a time when I didn't."

"Yeah, and it only took you about eleven years to tell me," she replied.

"Well, there never seemed to be a good enough time. If you weren't with Captain Cardboard, you were with some other wanker. I have to say, your taste has really improved."

She smacked him playfully on the chest. "What makes you think I'm not still with Riley on the side?"

Spike growled and attacked her with his fingers.

Buffy laughed and tried to push him away. "Spike, quit it! I was only kidding! Okay, I give already! Just stop with the torture!"

He stopped tickling and gazed down at her flushed face. "God, I'm going to miss you."

She caressed his cheek. "No sad thoughts, remember? We're supposed to be making this last week the best one ever. I really don't think I can handle crying anymore."

Spike nodded and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Right, no sad thoughts. I have something for you," he said, changing the subject.

Buffy instantly sat up. "Ooh, I like presents."

He smiled at her excitement and pulled a long box out of his drawer.

She took the box from him and opened it, gasping at the heart shaped locket that was inside. "William, it's so beautiful."

Spike sighed in relief. "So, you like it then?"

She nodded and gave him a quick hug. "I love it, thank you."

He nodded as well and opened the locket for her. "I already put a picture inside."

She was finding it hard to hold the tears back when she glanced down at the picture that he chose. "Is that the one of us at the carnival?"

"Yeah, our first date. I couldn't resist."

Buffy looked up at him. "I didn't think you actually kept those pictures."

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I keep everything, love. I still have a picture of us that my mum just had to take on our first day of second grade."

Buffy gave a sad smile. "I miss your mom."

He agreed. "There isn't a day when I don't miss her. She adored you, Buffy. You were the daughter that she never had."

Buffy felt more tears cloud her vision and just handed him the necklace. "Could you put it on me?"

Spike nodded and took it from her, placing it around her neck. "Beautiful," he whispered, touching the heart. "All you have to do is look at this whenever you feel lonely. That way, I'll always be with you."

Buffy wrapped her arms around him.

He did the same and breathed in the scent of her, knowing that this last week would be the hardest of his life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I want you to make love to me."

Spike was stunned into silence. That was the last thing he ever expected to hear from her. "You want me to what?" he finally said after a moment of shock.

Buffy smiled at the look on his face. "We only have one more week together. I've always thought about how my first time would be with you, and now we have even less time for it. I want that with you before I have to leave. It would be the first time for both of us, right?"

He nodded. "You know I'm still a virgin, Buffy."

"I know, that's why this would be perfect. I want to be with you, Will."

Spike took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I want that, too, but not like this. When it happens with us, it will be nothing but amazing. I've always dreamt about sharing that with you, but this isn't the right way. It's not something that we should rush into because you're leaving. It's something that's worth waiting for. I have faith that we will always be together, no matter where we are. And when you do come back, we'll have all the time in the world."

Buffy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She could have never imagined having this conversation with Riley. If it was possible, she fell even more in love with him. "You're right; it's something that we should wait for. I'm definitely not in any real hurry. I want it to be special."

He kissed her softly on the lips. "It will be special, baby."

Buffy pulled away when she thought of something else. "We talked about the possibility of me meeting someone else in New York, which could never happen, but we didn't talk about you. What if you meet someone else?"

Spike would have laughed at just the thought of that, if she didn't look so serious. "You know that would never happen. When was the last time you saw me with anyone? I've wanted you for so long, Buffy. There could never be anyone else."

"Well, you were with Harmony for a little while."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Please, that was hardly anything. I only dated the twit because she looked like you."

Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Okay, didn't need to know that."

He did laugh that time and wrapped his arms around her. "No one could ever compare to you, love. You're the one for me. Nothing could ever change that."

Buffy sighed in relief and rested her head against his chest.

They were both soon fast asleep.

* * *

Spike entered the Summers house and took a deep breath. He knew what he was there for. He just hoped that he would be able to succeed. The closer Buffy got to moving, the more worried he felt. It finally hit him how very real the situation was. She was going to leave him in a few days and he would do anything to make sure that didn't happen. He finally spotted Hank and Joyce in the living room and cleared his throat to announce his presence. 

Both adults glanced up at him.

Joyce smiled. "William, Buffy's not here right now. She's out with Willow."

Spike nodded. "I'm not here to see Buffy. I came to talk to both of you."

Hank could tell that he was very serious and motioned for him to take a seat.

Spike nodded again and sat down on the couch, taking another deep breath to calm his nerves.

"What is this about, son?"

Spike looked at Hank when he spoke, then at Joyce. She was like a mother to him since his passed away years ago. Hank was always like a second father. He really hoped they would listen to him. "I don't think Buffy should move. I mean, she's almost done with her junior year. I know how much going to the Prom and being a senior means to her. She'll be so scared having to go to a new school, where she doesn't know anyone. Buffy acts brave all the time, so she'll pretend that it's not scary, but I know the truth."

Hank held his hand up. "We know how hard this is for both of you, but Buffy has accepted it."

"That's because she's too afraid to tell you how she really feels. I was with her all of yesterday; I know this isn't something she wants. I understand that you have to move, but I'm begging you to let her stay. I love your daughter more than anything in this world. I would be lost without her." A pause. "I talked it over with my dad and if it's okay with you, he's willing to let her live with us. At least until she finishes school, then she'll probably go to college and stay in a dorm. We have an extra guestroom that no one uses. I'm not saying you have to make a decision right now, but please think it over. I know she only talked about being gone for a couple of years, but being apart from her for even one day is bloody too much for me."

Joyce could clearly see how much this young man loved her daughter. It took a lot of guts for him to come to them. She placed her hand on her husband's arm and nodded.

Hank nodded as well and turned back to Spike. "All right, we'll make a deal with you."

Spike perked up at that and waited for the older man to continue.

"We will be discussing this with Buffy first and if she's okay with it, then she can stay here with you." He held his hand up when it looked like Spike was about to respond. "But like you said, it's only for the rest of high school. I expect for her college plans to remain the same after that. And she is to come stay with us during the summer of her junior and senior year. I'm sure you can at least manage to be apart for that amount of time. Of course, if you also wanted to visit during the summer, we would be happy to have you."

Spike nodded when it looked like Hank was finished. He would still get to be with Buffy for the remainder of school and that was all that mattered to him. "Thank you, I really appreciate this."

"We'll see what Buffy has to say about it."

Spike smiled and decided to wait for Buffy to return. He wanted to be there when they told her the news, knowing that she would be just as happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Buffy walked into her house and immediately took notice of how tense it was in the living room. She saw Spike and felt concerned at why he was there.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

Hank decided to be the first one to speak up. "William came over today to convince us not to have you move."

Buffy shook her head. She was glad that he at least tried, but he should have known that nothing would change.

"We have decided on an agreement, honey. You are to stay with William to finish up with school." He smiled at the shocked look on his daughter's face.

"Are you serious? I get to stay here?"

Hank nodded. "As long as your college plans don't change, and you come visit us in New York during the summer. William is welcome to join us as well."

Buffy squealed and attacked her father in a hug, then moved over to her mother. "Thank you both so much." She then gave the same treatment to Spike, almost knocking him down in the process.

He wrapped his arms around her in return. "I guess you're okay with this."

Buffy pulled away to look at him. "Of course I'm okay with it. I can't believe you actually talked to my parents."

Spike shrugged and brushed some of the hair off of her face. "I couldn't let you go, pet."

She was touched and hugged him again. "You're the best boyfriend ever."

He smiled and held her tighter. "Well, that's what I was going for."

Hank and Joyce headed upstairs and decided to give the couple some privacy.

Buffy glanced up at him once they were gone. "So, I'm really going to stay with you? Giles is okay with it?"

"You know he wouldn't mind, Buffy. It would be good to put that guestroom to some use, but you won't always be staying in there."

She raised her eyebrows. "I won't?"

Spike shook his head. "I get lonely at night sometimes. I could use the company," he said with a wink.

Buffy playfully smacked him on the arm. "Well, I wouldn't want you to get lonely. It's not like we've never shared a bed before."

"Soon, we'll be doing a lot more than sleeping."

Buffy blushed and looked away from his gaze.

"Like I said before, we have all the time in the world. There's no need to rush into that."

Buffy sighed in relief that he still felt that way and wrapped her arms around his waist. She couldn't believe that she really got to stay with him. Now, she had a Prom to go to.

* * *

"Buffy, we're going to be late!" he yelled up the stairs. 

"I'll be down in a second!" she yelled back.

Spike sighed and paced at the foot of the stairs. It was Prom night and he has been waiting for about an hour for Buffy to get ready. Her parents left the day before to check out the place where they will be staying in New York. They wanted to get everything prepared for the move. He was still beyond relieved that Buffy was allowed to stay with him, but he was about to go bloody crazy if he had to wait one more second for her to come downstairs.

"Son, why don't you relax?"

Spike stopped pacing enough to look at his father. "I can't relax in one of these monkey suits. What takes women so sodding long to get dressed?" He glanced back at the stairs when he heard a throat being cleared.

"Okay, I'm ready now. You're so impatient."

Spike barely paid attention to what she said. He was too busy lost in the vision. She wore an elegant, red dress that hugged her curves perfectly. He knew that she picked it out for him because red was his favorite color.

"Why are you staring at me like that? Do you not like it?" she said, gazing down at her attire to see what the problem was.

He finally shook his head and came out of his reverie. "You look gorgeous, Buffy."

She smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself. I think you should wear a tux more often."

Spike rolled his eyes and took her hand. "Not bloody likely."

Giles had to snap a few pictures before they left.

Buffy smiled again when she left the house with Spike. It was bound to be a night that she would never forget.

* * *

They were sitting with their friends later that night, after spending some time on the dance floor. 

Buffy practically had to drag him out there. He was never much of a dancer, but it was lots of fun once he got the hang of it.

Harmony Kendall suddenly walked onto the stage and tapped the microphone. "Can I have everyone's attention?"

Most of the classmates stopped to listen to her.

She gave a big smile before continuing. "As head of the Prom committee, it's my job to announce the Prom King and Queen."

Everyone now gave her their full attention to see who would win.

Buffy rolled her eyes and couldn't seem to care. It was all just a popularity contest, anyway.

Harmony opened up the envelop that was in her hand, then cringed when she read the names. She took a deep breath and forced a smile on her face. "This year's King and Queen are, Buffy Summers and William Giles."

There was applause and a lot of shocked faces when the names were announced, mainly Buffy's and Spike's.

He just stood up and took her hand, pulling her toward the stage.

Willow watched them go. "Wow, I can't believe they actually beat Cordy and Angel."

Xander nodded. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

Buffy and Spike accepted their crowns and made their way to the dance floor.

Everyone else moved out of the way and watched the happy couple get lost in the slow song that was now playing. After a few minutes, the other couples joined them.

Spike didn't notice anything except her. He was lost in her eyes and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Buffy smiled and rested her head against his chest as they continued their dance.

They were together now and nothing would ever come between them. No matter what happened in the future, nothing would ever tear them apart. They both deserved to have a happy ending, and that's exactly what they did.

**The End**

I'm not so sure about the ending, but that's all I could come up with for this one. I couldn't let her leave, that just wouldn't be happy Spuffy. And like I said before, this was mainly supposed to be a fluffy story. It was way too short to involve a lot of angst. I don't know much about Proms. I never went to mine, so I just know what I've seen in movies and TV. I have another story that I'm still working on at the moment. I'll put it in whenever I get around to writing more of it. I'm dealing with major writer's block on that one. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!


End file.
